Catching Up
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: In honor of episode 13 online in English, a short fic featuring a little Kentin/Candy love-hate. References my first MCL fic, Sweet Beginnings, and my OC, Bridget.


Bridget stared at Kentin, who was sitting at a desk in front of her. Not that she could help it either; a few months of military school gave you a whole make over? No way! Bridget then scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Kentin, who accepted it as soon as she stuck it in his shirt collar.

_'Why did you change?' _She had wrote. Kentin turned around to look at her and smiled, then he turned around to write his response.

_'It's a trick I learned in the army.' _he wrote.

_'To finally learn how to groom yourself properly?' _she wrote back.

_'Ha ha, no. Keep guessing.'_

_'Then what?! You're giving my heart a break!'_

_'Bout time then, right?'_

Upon reading this, Bridget looked at Kentin with wide eyes and kicked his seat as hard as she could. Kentin made a noise to show that her kick had hurt him somewhat, but said nothing to her.

_'Donkeys have better class than you.' _Bridget feverishly wrote to him.

_'Female dogs are nicer than you.' _Kentin calmly wrote back.

_'Ass.'_

_'Bitch.'_

"Bridget and Kentin!" the teacher suddenly yelled. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

It was then the duo realized that they were practically throwing the note back and forth between each other. At least, that's when Bridget realized it. Kentin looked as if nothing was wrong.

"To the principal's office." the teacher then instructed them. "Now."

The two got up from their seats (one more dignified than the other) and started the walk over to the principal's office. The walk was silent. Bridget didn't even dare look at Ken, who walked as if this was a field day for him with his hands in his pockets and whistling a happy song.

"What are you so happy about?" Bridget hissed at him.

"We're going to the principal's office." he told her, almost in utter bliss.

"And isn't military school supposed to whoop you enough so you DON'T go to the principal's office?"

"Ah, but you were the one that was throwing the note at me."

Bridget angerly grumbled some rather nasty words under her breath towards Kentin, who pretended to be deaf. When she was finished, Kentin then remarked,

"We met in the principal's office. Don't you remember?"

Bridget huffed.

"I could write a story about it."

Kentin laughed as they reached the principal's office, and entered the school's office to take a seat on a bench by the principal's office. Kentin took a rather relaxed pose on the bench to face Bridget.

"So what have you been doing since I left?" he casually asked her. "I see you and Castiel are on sweet terms."

"Define 'sweet' as 'kiss with a fist,' then you'll be on the nose."

Kentin gave her a half smile before asking,

"Did you try out for anything new since I left?"

Bridget huffed and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Kentin asked her, leaning close. His breath was hot and smelled like mint gum... go figure.

"Itookuppaintingagain." Bridget said in one big blurb that was still hard to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you..." Kentin bugged her, his grin growing wider.

"I took up painting again... after you left." Bridget finally admitted in a tone that could be heard by Kentin alone. "Leigh has been putting them up at the clothing store under Lysander's request..."

"Oh really?" Kentin asked, quite amused. "So that steamy little sketch of a dancer's dressing room was your doing?"

"No," Bridget blushed. "That would be Valery Kosorukov... my painting is on the opposite wall. It's the one with the model on the runway in torn clothes and is crying."

"Ah yes, THAT painting." Kentin agreed with a knowledgeable smile. "What did you call it again?"

"All the World's a Tattered Stage, or, Take a Bow."

"And there's no hidden symbolism in that any, is there?"

Bridget glared at him.

"No!" she declared unhappily. At the same time, the principal beckoned for the duo to come into her office.

"You know, I did miss you." Kentin told Bridget as they sat down in the chairs that were in front of the principal's desk. Bridget did nothing but fold her arms like a spoiled child, but on the inside a sudden sense of euphoria and pride bubbled over and make her silently scream happily that he didn't completely forget about her. Because in reality; she didn't either.


End file.
